Una cita para Luna
by DomTheKiller
Summary: Encontrar chicos es fácil; lo difícil es invitarlos a salir... Excepto si eres Luna Lovegood. Luna Lovegood consigue chicos con un chasquido de dedos. Porque si eres Luna no hay imposibles. En la búsqueda de Luna todo puede pasar. Pero... ¿qué dirán sus amigos sobre su chico?
**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

 **ME ALEGRA VOLVER A VER ESTE FANTÁSTICO SITIO. ¿POR QUÉ? PUES PORQUE TENÍA RAZÓN EN CUANTO A MIS SUPOSICIONES. COMO MENCIONÉ EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO QUE SUBÍ, DE LA HISTORIA _"LA LEYENDA DE LOS AMANTES DE HOGWARTS",_ creo que fue allí... COMO SEA, MIS PADRES ME QUITARON LA LAPTOP DURANTE LAS VACACIONES, IGUAL A MI HERMANO, PERO YO SOY MÁS IMPORTANTE ;) , Y HASTA HOY POR LA MAÑANA NOS LAS DEVOLVIERON :( , POR LO CUAL NO PUDE SEGUIR LA HISTORIA ANTES MENCIONADA EN ESTOS DÍAS :O ESO ES DEMASIADA CRUELDAD.**

 **ENTONCES... NO SÉ, MIENTRAS CONTINÚO CON LA OTRA HISTORIA, PENSÉ EN PUBLICAR ESTE ONE FIC QUE YA TENÍA.**

 **POR CIERTO, ¿QUÉ TAL LAS VACACIONES? ¿MUCHA DIVERSIÓN? ¿MUCHA TAREA? ¿CUÁNTOS YA HAN VUELTO A LA ESCUELA, TRABAJO, ETC.?**

 **ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN PASADO MUY BIEN.**

 **Y AHORA...**

 **¡LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

 **UNA CITA PARA LUNA**

-¿Ni siquiera lo has considerado?- preguntó la pelirroja, arqueando una de sus cejas claras y finas. Llevó la pajilla a su boca y sorbió un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla fría.

-No que yo recuerde- respondió la rubia, y bebió, con toda calma, un poco de su jugo de calabaza.

-¿Nunca?- preguntaron la pelirroja y la castaña al mismo tiempo.

-Me parece que no- la chica rubia miró hacia el cielo, como si estuviera recordando-. La única vez que pensé en salir con alguien fue cuando Harry me invitó a la fiesta de Slughorne como amigos. Fue muy divertido. ¿Eso cuenta?- y posó sus grandes y brillantes ojos grises en sus dos amigas, con total inocencia.

-No- dijeron sus dos amigas.

-Oh- exclamó Luna, y se encogió de hombros-. Entonces no. Aun así, ya les he dicho que…

-…No consideras relevante para la vida diaria salir con alguien, tener citas o una pareja- recitaron Ginny y Hermione, rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo-. Lo sabemos.

-¿Por qué siguen insistiendo entonces?- inquirió Luna, y comenzó a juguetear con los corchos de su collar-. No es como si me hiciera falta. O como si estuviera mal por no tener novio como ustedes.

-Pero Luna- dijo Hermione-, acabas de cumplir 20 años y nunca has tenido un novio. ¿No crees que al menos deberías intentarlo?

-Sí Luna- Ginny terminó su bebida y limpió sus labios con una servilleta-. Es decir, si Hermione salió con Viktor-Súper Galán-Estrella Mundial de Quidditch-Krum cuando tenía 15 años, tú que tienes más experiencia en la vida debes poder al menos tener una cita- la pelirroja miró de reojo a Hermione, que la fulminaba con la mirada. Ginny sonrió, inocentemente.

-Al menos puedes intentarlo- agregó Hermione, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño en dirección a su amiga-. Escucha- y miró nuevamente a su rubia y soñadora amiga-, no es como si no les gustaras a los chicos. Eres muy atractiva, e inteligente. Y sí, puede que piensen que eres extraña, pero esa es otra de tus cualidades- Luna le sonrió a Hermione, agradecida.

-Eso- exclamó Ginny-. Justo ayer, cuando acompañé a Harry al Ministerio, un chico que hace poco comenzó a trabajar en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas me preguntó si le podía presentar a mi amiga "la guapa rubia de hermosos ojos y aire soñador". No creo que cualquiera diga eso Luna, debe haberte prestado atención desde que llegó. ¿Cómo se llama el chico?- Ginny rascó su mentón, pensativa-. Era… algo de… ¿Ralph? No, no era así. Bueno, el caso es que proviene de una familia rica y muy famosa. Su abuelo es un tal Niall Scamerian que escribió… uno de esos libros que ocupábamos en Hogwarts.

-Es Newt Scamander, Ginny- la corrigió Hermione, entre risas-. Escribió el libro "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos"- Ginny hizo un gesto, para restarle importancia al asunto-. Y ya sé de qué chico hablas. Rolph Scamander.

-¡Eso, era Rolph!- señaló Ginny.

-Lo conozco. Trabajé un tiempo cerca de él antes de ser transferida de departamento. Sin embargo él, apenas puso pie allí, ya le estaban dando casi el puesto de Jefe. Su familia, como dijo Ginny, es muy famosa en el mundo de la Magizoología, y la verdad es probable que sepa todo sobre todas las criaturas conocidas. Es un muy buen chico, Luna. Parece sumamente tierno, y es muy inteligente. Podríamos presentártelo.

-¿Qué pasó con Neville, por cierto?- preguntó Ginny a Luna, sin darle tiempo para responderle a Hermione-. ¿No te gustó ni un poco, alguna vez?

-Neville es sólo un amigo- respondió Luna-. Es uno de mis mejores amigos y sólo eso, como Harry y Ron- sus amigas asintieron, comprensivas-. Y Rolph parece muy interesante, pero no gracias.

-¿Por qué no?- la castaña y la pelirroja casi saltan de sus asientos. Las personas que estaban a su alrededor, en ese bonito Café del Callejón Diagon, las miraron por varios segundos.

-Es que, si tengo una cita, me gustaría poder elegir quién lo será- explicó Luna, sin dejar de sonreír. Eso pareció aliviar a sus amigas. Ginny le sonrió.

-¿Lo harás?- preguntó.

-Por nosotras- pidió Hermione.

-Lo haré- contestó Luna, y sus dos mejores amigas en todo el mundo la abrazaron, emocionadas. No obstante, en cuanto la soltaron, Luna comenzó a tomar sus cosas, pagó su bebida y se despidió-. Si quiero una cita, debo encontrar una- argumentó a las chicas-. Y más vale que comience ahora. Pero no les diré quién es. Mañana las veo aquí, alrededor de las doce, y entonces verán que pude conseguir una cita. Traigan a Harry y a Ron. Será divertido, seguro.

Y Luna no les dio tiempo de replicar a sus amigas, pues ya salía del lugar, con aire más soñador y risueño de lo usual.

-¿Crees que lo haga?- preguntó una escéptica Hermione.

-Ni en sueños- contestó Ginny, y se dirigió al mesero-. Otras dos cervezas de mantequilla.

* * *

 _En algún lugar del Callejón Diagon…_

Luna miraba, entretenida, a través de las vitrinas de las tiendas.

Tal vez compraría un nuevo juego de plumas, o un libro, o una túnica nueva, o arena para gato…

El mundo estaba lleno de posibilidades, al igual que las opciones de chicos para una cita.

Había tiempo.

Por eso Luna seguía mirando.

* * *

 _En la entrada del Caldero Chorreante…_

-Sí, ya lo sé- mascullaba el rubio, con aire fastidiado. Miraba a su reloj de oro, que seguro serviría de ancla para el Titánic, con frecuencia-. Lo sé, ya me lo has repetido unas diez veces… Entiendo que debes estar bella para poder presentarte en sociedad… Lo sé, lo sé… ¿Yo? Vestido con un traje negro, como siempre… ¿Cómo que…? ¿YO? ¡Yo siempre estoy hermoso!- y las personas que circulaban cerca del elegante y agobiado joven que hablaba por un teléfono de última generación lo miraron como si fuera un fenómeno de circo. El chico desvió la mirada, un tenue color rosa apareció en su afilado y pálido rostro-. Hablamos después, aún tengo que ir al restaurante o si no cancelarán la reservación… ¿QUÉ? ¿AH, YO TENGO LA CULPA?... CLARO, YO SIEMPRE TENGO LA CULPA DE TODO... Pues resulta que no he ido porque sigues molestando HACE MEDIA HORA… ¿Estás… estás llorando?... No, no, no cariño… No quise gritarte… Lo siento, ¿sí?... Se te va a correr el maquillaje cariño… Eso es. Sé buena y no llores. ¿Sabes? Te compraré un obsequio justo ahora, como disculpa, ¿te parece bien?... Eso es, me gusta escucharte feliz… Sí, será algo bonito y brillante… Bien. Nos vemos en un rato Astoria.

Y sintiéndose absolutamente abrumado por su novia, Draco colgó la llamada y guardó su celular. Sí, damas y caballeros, el joven, codiciado, guapo y único heredero Malfoy tenía un celular.

-¿Cuándo fue que me metí contigo?- se preguntó el rubio. Y a su mente llegó el momento en que Blaise le presentó a la hermana menor de Daphne, la chica con la que salía. Y luego, todas esas veces que él y Astoria terminaron desnudos en alguna cama. Y esa parte donde sus padres aprobaban del todo que fuera novio de una bonita chica sangre pura-. Ya recuerdo.

Dando un suspiro, Draco se dirigió al interior del Caldero Chorreante.

Aún debía ir al restaurante donde hizo una reservación para el almuerzo. Y a comprar "algo bonito y brillante" para su novia.

-Mientras no me pidas un anillo todo está bien- masculló Draco, y se estremeció con sólo pensarlo.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en la tienda de Madame Malkin…_

Luna se probaba un bonito vestido que había robado su atención desde el instante en que lo vio.

Por supuesto, ella no era de esas chicas a las que les encantaba salir de compras, o admirar la ropa sólo por gusto. Sin embargo, pensó que si quería conseguir una cita, esta vez podría permitirse ser como las demás chicas.

-Tienes que llevártelo, querida- la animaba Madame Malkin, mientras Luna se miraba al espejo.

-Pues los torposolos no parecen estar cerca…- comentó Luna, mirando a su alrededor. Malkin sonrió y asintió cual reina de belleza en plena ronda de preguntas- entonces me lo llevaré.

-Déjame ponerlo en una bolsa y…

-Oh, me lo llevaré puesto. Tengo que conseguir una cita para mañana y me parece que debo verme bien. No estoy muy segura. Pero sí estoy segura de que encontraré una cita para mañana. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

* * *

-¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN DIFÍCIL MUJER?- le gritaba Draco a su teléfono. El joyero retrocedía un paso cada vez que el rubio alzaba la voz. ¿Habría escapado de San Mungo?-. Sólo dime qué es lo que quieres: un collar de perlas o uno de diamantes. SÓLO ESO… te estoy pidiendo ÚNICAMENTE una respuesta… ¿cómo que ya debería saberlo? ¿Crees que soy un adivino?... Pues resulta que tú eres mi novia y no sabes lo que pienso… ¿Sabes qué estoy pensando en este momento?... ¿No? Bien, estoy pensando en que HABLAMOS LUEGO.

Y con furia, cortó la llamada.

Draco frotó sus sienes, y miró al joyero, que estaba casi tan pálido como él.

-¿Tiene esposa?- le preguntó el joven Malfoy, con voz cansada.

-Sí- murmuró el hombre.

-¿Ha considerado divorciarse?- Draco lo vio negando, y sonrió con amargura-. Es su problema entonces- el rubio suspiró-. Me llevo el de diamante. Apenas hace dos días le compré unos pendientes y me parece que ayer me gritó por una hora ya que no tiene nada con qué combinarlo.

-¿Efectivo o cheque?

-¿A caso no sabe quién soy?- Draco sonrió, sarcásticamente.

Un saquito de galeones cayó sobre el mostrador.

* * *

¿Opciones?

Merlín, vaya que había muchas opciones.

En el camino de Luna habían aparecido muchos magos jóvenes y apuestos a los que seguro tuvo oportunidad de invitarlos a una cita.

Había chicos altos, bajos, medianos, hobbits y semi gigantes; delgados, gordos, obesos y otros casi anoréxicos; había castaños, pelirrojos (y no, no eran los Weasley), rubios naturales y teñidos, incluso había chicos con cabello de colores; algunos chicos miraban los libros en los escaparates, otros las escobas, otros ropa, otros a las mascotas, y otros hojeaban libros, revistas y cómics; en fin, allí en el Callejón Diagon se encontraba de todo.

Mirar a los chicos y la gran variedad que había de ellos le recordó a Luna ese día, cuando tenía once años, en el que entró al Emporio de las Lechuzas para elegir a su lechuza.

-Aunque esta vez estoy eligiendo a mi cita- dijo en voz alta, para sí misma y sin importarle que la miraran de forma extraña… más de lo usual.

Entonces llegó un punto en el cual encontró a un pequeño grupo de chicos que charlaban fuera de Flourish y Blotts. Había un chico rubio, que hojeaba un libro, de grandes ojos obscuros que llamó su atención. Y Luna estaba dispuesta a acercarse para invitarlo a una cita. Pero entonces…

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO VENDRÁS?!- gritó un fúrico chico cerca de donde se encontraba ella. Y seguramente todo Londres pudo escuchar al joven mago.

Y Luna dejó de ver a ese chico rubio de piel bronceada, y miró al rubio de piel de vampiro que al parecer discutía con alguien por teléfono. Luna también tenía un teléfono… en alguna parte de su bolso llevaba uno… por ahí… debajo de la arena para gato, suponía ella.

-¿CÓMO QUE NO…? ¿QUE NO TIENES NADA PARA PONERTE?... ¡TE COMPRASTE DIEZ VESTIDOS AYER!... SÍ, YO ESTABA ALLÍ. ME OBLIGASTE A CARGAR TUS RIDÍCULAS COMPRAS COMO SI FUERA UN ELFO DOMÉSTICO… ¿SON PARA OTRA OCASIÓN? ¿CUÁL? DIME A CUÁL MALDTIA OCASIÓN NO LLEGAS TARDE… ¡SÍ, TÚ!... ESTOY GRITANDO ¿Y QUÉ?... AH, YA ESTÁS LLORANDO, CLARO. SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO. ARREGLAS TODO CON LLANTO. PERO YO NO SOY PAPI PARA CEDER SIEMPRE ANTE TUS LAGRIMITAS… ¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO! ESTE MES ME HAS DEJADO PLANTADO AL MENOS UNA DOCENA DE VECES ASTORIA… ¿PARA LA PRÓXIMA? NO ESTOY MUY SEGURO DE QUE HAYA UNA PRÓXIMA VEZ… SÍ, ESCUCHASTE BIEN… ME IMPORTA UN NARGLE LO QUE LE DIGAS A TU PAPI… ¿SABES QUÉ? HABLAMOS OTRO DÍA PORQUE POR EL MOMENTO ME TIENES HARTO… ¡PUES HASTA NUNCA IGUAL!

Entonces, con una sorprendente velocidad, el celular del joven Malfoy se estrelló contra el piso de piedra del Callejón.

El mundo parecía haberse detenido en torno al rubio, pues todos, brujas y magos, se habían quedado parados en sus sitios mirando al desquiciado rubio que pateaba una y otra vez cada parte de su teléfono. Cuando él alzó sus iracundos ojos grises, al menos un corazón se detuvo.

-¿NO TIENEN ALGO QUÉ HACER?

Y así fue como todos siguieron sus caminos, a toda velocidad.

Draco se había sentado en uno de los escalones de la joyería, tiró de su elegante cabello platino y suspiró.

-No creo que tu teléfono tenga garantía por eso- dijo una voz de chica a su lado.

Draco alzó el rostro. Por alguna razón ni se sorprendió ni se molestó por la chica que estaba sentada a su lado. El rubio soltó un bufido.

-Tengo más en casa- y al mismo tiempo, sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su saco un teléfono igual al que había deshecho y se lo mostró a la rubia-. No es la primera vez que rompo un celular, créeme.

-Deben hacerte enfadar mucho Draco Malfoy- dijo Luna, sonriendo con diversión. Draco soltó una risita forzada.

-Últimamente eso es lo único que hace mi novia- masculló el rubio.

-Algo me pareció escuchar- contestó Luna, y para su sorpresa, Draco rio. Luna sonrió ante esto-. Por cierto, también dijiste algo sobre nargles. ¿Los conoces?

-He leído esa revista tuya un par de veces- Draco asintió, sin dejar de sonreír-. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

Entonces el rubio miró a Luna. Hacía un tiempo que no la veía, exceptuando cuando se cruzaban de vez en cuando en el ministerio, pero de eso ya hacían varios meses. Le sorprendió verla usando un vestido rosa pálido con encaje que era nada parecido a sus usuales atuendos, o sea, no era extraño. Incluso le pareció que se veía… no, no podía pensar en que lucía bella, porque sólo podía pensar eso de su novia; entonces… decente, sí, decente era una palabra que sí podía usar.

Draco le dio un vistazo a su reloj, se puso de pie y observó a Luna.

-¿Estás muy ocupada, Lovegood?- le preguntó.

-Algo así- contestó Luna-. Se supone que debo conseguir un chico para una cita, para mañana.

El rubio arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué no vamos a almorzar y me hablas de ello? Astoria me dejó plantado… otra vez. Y aún hay tiempo para alcanzar esa reservación- le tendió una mano a la chica-. ¿Entonces?

Y Luna, con una sonrisa en su rostro, aceptó la mano y la invitación del rubio.

-Dime Luna, por cierto- le dijo, mientras caminaban en dirección al restaurante.

-Ya veremos- musitó Draco, con una sonrisa.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente…_

-¿Dónde está Luna?- se quejó Ron, mirando hacia la entrada, como si así pudiera hacer aparecer su amiga-. Muero de hambre.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre- respondieron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo. Ron bufó.

-Y no sólo es Luna, recuérdalo- dijo Ginny, y bebió un poco de agua.

-¿Quién es su cita?- preguntó Harry, con mucha curiosidad, y sintiéndose bastante feliz, tal vez orgulloso, de que una de sus mejores amigas al fin haya decidido probar suerte con los chicos.

-Lo vamos a averiguar en un rato- respondió Hermione, sonriendo con diversión-. Aunque Ginny y yo no creemos que Luna haya invitado a algún chico, en realidad.

-Ouch- exclamó Ron-. Eso es malo, hasta para ustedes.

-Yo creo que sí lo hizo- replicó Harry, firmemente. Y sus amigos y novia rieron a carcajadas. Harry se ruborizó hasta el cabello-. Hay que darle el beneficio de la duda, al menos.

-Pobre niño inocente- dijo Ron, limpiándose las lágrimas-. Descuida, ya crecerás. Pronto descubrirás que Santa Claus no existe.

Y volvieron a reír. Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Miró hacia el exterior del lugar, y unos segundos después divisó la inconfundible cabellera larga y rubia de Luna.

-Ya viene, cállense- les dijo a sus amigos, y estos se calmaron tan rápido como pudieron.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó cuando Luna entró. La chica se quedó de pie allí un instante, hasta que los vio. Y comenzó a acercarse, sola.

-Hola a todos- saludó alegre.

-Luna- exclamaron sus cuatro amigos. Ginny carraspeó.

-Entonces, Luna, ¿dónde está tu chico?- la pelirroja pateó a Ron con discreción al ver que estaba por reírse. Su hermano ahogó un alarido de dolor, con un bostezo de hipopótamo.

-No te preocupes si no conseguiste hacerlo- se apresuró a decir Hermione-. Lo intentaste y lo sabemos. Eso es lo que cuenta.

-Oh, pero sí tengo una cita- exclamó Luna-. Debe estar por llegar.

-No, ya estoy aquí- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, a sus espaldas.

Y Luna le sonrió al chico, mientras sus amigos lo miraban, boquiabiertos.

-Les dije que sí conseguí una cita- dijo Luna.

-Hey, les van a entrar moscas- dijo Draco, sonriendo de lado-. O peor, torposolos.

-Esos entran por los oídos- aclaró Luna al rubio.

-Da igual. Estos cuatro deberían dar las gracias a los torposolos que se tomen la molestia en confundirlos un rato-. Luna comenzó a reír, con esas largas y agudas carcajadas muy propias de ella.

-Qué divertido Draco- dijo la chica, tomando aire. Y su cita se irguió, muy pagada de sí misma.

-MOMENTO- exclamó Ginny, y ambos rubios la miraron-. Luna, te pedimos, como las excelentes amigas que somos, que consiguieras a un chico para una cita. Y entonces, de todos los chicos del mundo, tú traes a Malfoy. ¡A Draco Malfoy! ¿Cuántos torposolos tienes en el cerebro?

-Ninguno, que yo sepa- contestó Luna, y miró a Draco-. ¿Ves alguno?

-Estás completamente limpia de bichos- aseguró el rubio.

-¡Confiesa ahora, Malfoy!- saltó Ron-. ¿Le lanzaste una maldición? ¿Un Imperius?

-Jamás haría algo tan vil, Weasley- replicó Draco, llevando una mano a su pecho, con dramatismo-. Que tú tengas que hacerlo para que alguien como Granger se fije en ti no significa que yo también lo haga. Aunque, si mis dotes para la seducción son un Imperio, entonces sí.

-No juegues Malfoy- espetó Ron, con el rostro colorado.

-Extrañaba un poco tus rabietas- dijo Draco, y dio un suspiro-. ¿Y ustedes dos qué?- preguntó a Harry y Hermione-. ¿No dicen nada? Ah, cierto. Son pacifistas. Tal vez sea el cabello rojo lo que hace tan viscerales a los Weasley.

-¿Él, Luna?- preguntó Harry, mirando con súplica a su amiga y sin hacer caso a Malfoy-. ¿Estás segura, del todo segura?

-Bueno, Draco estuvo de acuerdo. Si no, no estaría aquí conmigo.

Harry suspiró. Frotó el puente de su nariz, y, con los ojos cerrados, asintió y señaló hacia los dos asientos vacíos de la mesa. Los dos rubios se sentaron, muy tranquilos.

Y Hermione, que no había hablado hasta entonces, miró seriamente a Malfoy, y exclamó:

-Tú estás saliendo con Astoria Greengrass. ¿Por qué estás con Luna, entonces?

-¿Celosa?- se burló Draco, y para darle un toque extra al asunto, se acercó a Luna y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Draco rodó los ojos, metió una mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó su celular-. Pero si tanto te preocupa, en seguida lo arreglo.

Marcó un número, y esperó. Los demás lo veían atónitos.

-Sí, sé cómo usar un teléfono- dijo Draco, sonriéndoles con más altanería de lo habitual. Miró a Luna-. ¿Desde qué época se puede rastrear tu árbol genealógico?

-No lo sé- dijo Luna, pensativa-. De la época en el que se rastrea el de los Weasley, me parece.

-Es suficiente para mis padres- afirmó Draco, e hizo un guiño.

Unos segundos después, comenzó a hablar.

-¿Mami?- dijo el rubio, poniendo la voz más inocente que pudo-. ¿Está papá por ahí?... Pon el altavoz entonces… Bien, esto es lo que sucede ¿qué dirían si ya no salgo con Astoria?... Es bonita, lo sé, pero hemos tenido problemas… Astoria me maltrata mami, ¿no querrás que tu pequeño sufra, o sí? ¿A caso quieres que vuelva a ir con esos psicólogos muggles?... Ya sabía mami… ¿La chica?... Sí, es guapa… ¿Quién? Es Lovegood… Si papá, los del Quisquilloso… ¿Inversión? Supongo que sí… Ok… ¿Boda?... Mmm, aún queremos esperar un poco… Tranquila mami, la tradición de los nombres de los Black no se perderá… Después del almuerzo le compraré algo bonito papá, no te preocupes… Sí, ya sé que los diamantes son los mejores amigos de una mujer, papá, me lo recuerdas todo el tiempo… Ok… ok… Nos vemos más tarde… ¿Para la cena?... Sí, langosta está bien… Adiós, los quiero.

Draco cortó la llamada, y miró a Hermione, arqueando una ceja.

-Papi y mami lo aprueban- le dijo el rubio a la castaña. Hermione se irguió y cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y Greengrass qué?

-A eso iba- masculló Draco, que ya marcaba el número de su novia.

Luna les sonrió a sus amigos, y luego a Draco.

-No tienes ni un torposolo- le dijo a su cita.

-Ni uno- le contestó, y se acercó a Luna, para darle un fugaz beso en la frente. Los cuatro amigos de Luna casi expiran de este mundo por la impresión. Draco sonrió.

-¿Hola, Astoria?... Sí, escucha, esto no va a funcionar… Escuchaste bien, lo nuestro no tiene futuro linda… Oh, la nena está llorando… Hace tiempo dejé de creer en tus lágrimas… Bien, ve y dile a papi que tu novio te botó… ¿Por qué?- y entonces Draco miró a Luna, y esbozó una sonrisa-. Encontré a alguien mejor; bueno, ella me encontró a mí… Sí, sí, claro… demándame o lo que quieras… puedo comprar a cualquier juez, no me interesa… ¿Sabes? Ya terminé contigo, no debo soportar más tus chillidos. Goyle está disponible, por cierto. ¡Nos vemos cariñito!

Y Draco cortó la llamada, y esta vez no rompió su celular. Miró a los demás, sonriendo victorioso y orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¿Ya ordenamos?- preguntó la cita de Luna.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Y...?**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? ¿LES HA GUSTADO?**

 **YO ME DIVERTÍ ESCRIBIÉNDOLA, SINCERAMENTE.**

 **ME REÍA AL PENSAR EN LA LINDA LUNA, TAN TRANQUILA PASEANDO POR EL CALLEJÓN MIENTRAS MI RUBIO FAVORITO SE ARRANCABA EL CABELLO AL LIDIAR CON SU NOVIA xD**

 **COMO SEA, MAMI NARCISSA Y PAPI LUCIUS APRUEBAN SU RELACIÓN ;D LO QUE OPINEN SUS AMIGOS... ESO YA ES OTRA COSA CX**

 **LINDO DÍA QUERIDOS LECTORES.**

 **NO OLVIEDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, YA SABEN DÓNDE ;)**

 **MIL BESOS :***


End file.
